


It's All In The Eyes

by alba17



Category: The Following
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a thrill to watch the light in their eyes die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All In The Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt at comment_fic. Spoilers for 1.02.

She could say it was all her mother’s fault. In a way, it is. But she would do this anyway, even if her mother hadn’t been a prize A bitch. It’s too much a part of her, that thrill as she watches the light die in their eyes. It’s such a rush. Her heart hammers like a piston in her chest, blood thunders in her ears. The rest of the world goes quiet as she watches red spurt from an artery and spray a wall, or drip slowly from a wound, staining clothes crimson. She listens with fascination to the wet gurgling in their throats, their strangled cries for help. 

If she hadn’t found Joe, she would have found someone else like him.

Emma had acted on instinct with her mother, without thought. By approaching from the rear, she’d missed the look on her face when she realized her own daughter was stabbing her in the back with a motherfucking kitchen knife. It would have been sweet.

So now she makes sure she can see their eyes. She doesn’t want to miss that again.


End file.
